Gus
Gus is an American Born Wrestler, who is currently on hiatus. =History= Gus grew up around Reno, Nevada where he and his friends Kenny and Joe started a backyard fed called The WVWF, from there, Gus went to Calgary where he was trained by Stu and Bret Hart, and went to WZCW =WZCW= 2007 Pre Civil Revolution Gus started out in WZCW facing off against Sincade and High Society, after that, Gus and his Girlfriend Heidi were almost fired from WZCW when Gus was almost placed in the All or Nothing battle royale against Hatchiama Manzo, but AJ went in for Gus, Gus went on to defeat Steamboat Ricky in the first round of The Elite X tournament, and went to Civil Revolution 2007 in the Elite X Fatal Fourway match The Civil Revolution Incident Gus was in the Elite X Championship match, which the fans voted to be a ladder match, after an awesome match, and an 8:10 to Washoe off a ladder, it looked as if Gus was going to win The Elite X Title, but then his girlfriend, Heidi hit a dragon DDT off the ladder on him, allowing for Big Will to grab the WZCW Elite X Championship Post Civil Revolution Gus went mad and started fighting with Will backstage, even costing Nate Thorpe The Elite X Championship The Meltdown after Civil Revolution, on the tribute to the troops Meltdown, Gus defeated both Will and Thorpe to win The Elite X Championship. 2008 All or Nothing Gus' 2008 started off with him coming into All or Nothing as Elite X Champion, but he lost that title to Big Will after he hit a Willenium on Heidi, Gus, concerned for her, went over to check on her, and Will capitalized on it for the win. Meltdown Roulette Gus faced off against Will in a Last Man Standing Match for The Elite X Championship, it was back and forth until Will thought he had won, and he headed to the back, at the count of 9, Gus got back up and run and hit Will from behind, knocking him down on the stage, Gus then climbed up to the rafters near the stage and hit the 8:10 to Washoe on Will and they both fell throgh the stage, the referee counted to 10, the match was a draw, and Will retained The Elite X Title, both men were being put into ambulances, when Heidi came out with a neckbrace on and checked on both men, and she couldn't bring herself to go with Will or Gus to the hospital. Lethal Lottery Gus faced off against Will in a Toronto Trials match, which went to the 3rd fall, which was a ladder match, Will had the match well in hand until Heidi came into the ring and hit Will with a low blow, causing Gus to win and re-gain the Elite X Championship. Gus was eliminated form the Lethal Lottery match by DC. Leaving WZCW Gus showed a particular distaste for WZCW in the summer of 2008, in which he publicly degraded the company for it's politics, and proceeded to quit the company, taking the Elite X Championship with him, which he used in APWC and EW as a trophy, but WZCW would later reinstate the title, the original belt was smashed by a sledgehammer by the GWO (Gus World Order) at an AEW event. =GWC= Gus was undefeated in matches he RP'ed for in The GWC, he first defeated Danny Stealman, defeated him with Jonny Novathe his second week, and while teaming with Nova, won his 3rd match. Gus left GWC, not even promoting his match at Kingdom Come, but was placed into it anyway, and lost. =Enigmar Wrestling= Gold Rush Gus defeated The Maxx in week 1, but was unsuccessful in moving on past the quarterfinals, so Gus competed for The Havoc Championship. Gus then went on to become a co-holder of the Havoc Championship, sharing the first reign of the championship with Alex Bowen, during this reign, he made an unstable team with Murfish and won both The EW Tag Team Titles and The MWE Tag Team Championships, becoming the first EW Triple Crown winner. He has since lost all of his championships. AEW After APWC and EW Merged, Gus was a charter member of AEW, winning tag gold, before the promotion folded. =(The New) APWC= Gus un-retired in late December 2008, signing with APWC, where he was entered into the Global Warfare match at the PPV Ground Zero on January 15, 2009, Gus won the match, becoming the first APWC Champion in the new incarnation of APWC, and 3rd Champion overall. Gus also punted Britney in the head and caused to her to be put in a coma, and retire from wrestling. =Championships and Accomplishments= *'Apocalyptic Pro Wrestling Championship' **APWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *'WrestleZone Championship Wrestling' **WZCW Elite X Championship (2 Times) **Caused the first Title Change in The New WZCW *'Enigmar Wrestling' **EW Havoc Championship (1 Time w/ Alex Bowen) **EW Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ Murfish) **MWE Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ Murish) **EW Triple Crown Winner (1st) =Finishing Moves= *In Apocalyptic Pro Wrestling Championship **'8:10 to Washoe' (810 Splash) **'Washoe Zephyr' (Double Moonsault) **'Chart Topper Triangle Choke' **'The Encore' (Edgecution into Twist of Fate) *In WrestleZone Championship Wrestling **'The Reality Bender' (Stalling Facebuster) **'8:10 to Washoe' (810 Splash/Two flips and lands on stomach on his opponent) *In The Global Wrestling Coalition **'The Reality Bender' (Stalling Facebuster) **'The Washoe Zephyr' (Double Moonsault) *In Enigmar Wrestling **'The Reality Bender' (Stalling Crokscrew Facebuster) **'8:10 to Washoe' (810 Splash) **'The Washoe Zephyr' (Double Moonsault) =Other Info= *'Nicknames' ** In WrestleZone Championship Wrestling *** The Reality Bender ***'The Man' ** In The Global Wrestling Coalition ***'The One' ** In Enigmar Wrestling ***'The One' ***'The Greatest Highflyer in Pro Wrestling Today' *'Entrance Music' ** In Apocalyptic Pro Wrestling Championship ***'"Garden of Eden" by Guns N' Roses' ** In WrestleZone Championship Wrestling ***"The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars ***'"Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage' ** In The Global Wrestling Coalition ***'"Killing in The Name" by Rage Against the Machine' ** In Enigmar Wrestling ***'"Bulls on Parade" by Rage Against the Machine' Category:Wrestlers